One Drink Too Many
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: High School AU: The girl dancing could not be his tight-lipped no-drinking straight-A best friend. She looked free and wild as she waved her beer bottle, taking a generous sip out of it. She ran her fingers through her mussed hair, laughing as Gwen tugged her. Jason gulped, unable to comprehend or turn away from the sight. JEYNA, hints of Jasiper


Disclaimer: I do not own or _Percy Jackson _or _Heroes of Olympus. _They are property of Rick Riordan.

A/N: Hmm… I don't know how I feel about this one. Kind of sad. Kind of longing. I don't know. Another high school AU but not as happy as my last high school AU. More swearing than usual. Teenagers, what do you expect? Lol. Mention of alcohol and suggestive dancing. Reyna's last line is a quote from the Halo video game series. Tell me your thoughts please! I really need some feedback! Thanks!

Prompt: hey there :) could you please do another jeyna highschool au where jason has just come back from his new town with his girlfreind and reynas so upset she just decides to be real rebellious and go do something bad but then it goes wrong and jason save her or something? thanks :)

One Drink Too Many

The wild beats of the music blasted through the speakers, vibrating through Jason's body like a pulse. He could feel a pounding headache form but focused on his old football friend Bobby. Against his jean-clad knee, Jason could feel his girlfriend's hand. Piper was laughing with Bobby's current girlfriend, getting along fine as the wild party continued around them. In the dimly lit living room, they pushed the couches to the side, creating a tiny dance floor. Jason laughed at something Bobby said, sipping his water bottle since he was the designated driver tonight. "Holy shit…" Bobby gasped as he nudged Jason's shoulder, pointing out to the masses.

"Bobby!" Jason exclaimed as he wiped the water he spilled off of his jacket. "What is it…? Jason's words trailed off as he recognized who Bobby was looking at. In the middle of the horde of hormonal drunk teenagers, Jason could see his best friend dancing with no restrain. She moved in a hypnotic way, waving her arms above her head and hips swaying in time with the bass. The sexy red tank top hugged her every curve and dip. Her silky dark locks were unconstraint, free as she shook her head with the deafening music. "Reyna?"

The girl dancing could not be his tight-lipped no-drinking straight-A best friend. She looked free and wild as she waved her beer bottle, taking a generous sip out of it. She ran her fingers through her mussed hair, laughing as Gwen tugged her. The two girls danced with each other, bodies moving in time with the music. Jason gulped, unable to comprehend or turn away from the sight. Reyna doesn't dance. She rarely socialize unless necessary. Jason could clearly see the look of contempt she gave him earlier when he tried to invite her to come to the party with him and Piper. _That can't be Reyna. _Jason thought as she pulled Gwen close, beaming brightly.

"Jason, what are you looking at?" Jason turned away to look at Piper's huge expressive eyes. "Is everything ok?" It felt like his throat was dry. He could only nod his head, trying to look anywhere but the dance floor.

"Fuck, look at her move. Damn, girl!" Jason heard the manly holler followed by a few snickers. Jason turned to see a group of guys standing near the wall. Their eyes were fixed on Gwen and Reyna who were still dancing, too caught up in the music to notice the cat-calls. Jason's blue eyes narrowed as he noticed their lecherous looks. One of them shoved his friend. "Go on, Ethan. Show us some moves." Ethan Nakamura laughed, passed his red cup over to his friend before moving towards Reyna.

"Shit, she's going to smack him." Bobby murmured as they watched. What she did shocked the boys.

When Ethan's fingers brushed Reyna's bare arm, she turned. Her dark eyes looked him up and down before smiling flirtatiously. Reyna wrapped her arms lightly around Ethan's neck, pulling him towards her. Ethan's smile grew huge as he trailed his hand around her waist, dancing with her to the pounding beat. _She's drunk. _Jason's mind reasoned when Reyna willingly pressed her curvy body against Ethan. She allowed the Asian-American boy's hands to roam around her back, brushing her sides. They were very close, dancing to the music with unrestrained. Reyna's fingers combed through Ethan's short black hair, her lips whispering something into his ear. Ethan's smile grew widely as he pulled Reyna closer, his lips brushing the apple of her cheek.

"Jason." Jason turned sharply, looking at his hand where he crushed his plastic water bottle. He didn't even realize it.

"Excuse me." Jason said quickly, shoving the water bottle into his pocket before standing up. The dancing crowd ignored him as he pushed through, trying to reach his intoxicated best friend. This was so out of her character. "Reyna," Jason touched her shoulder, feeling the heat radiate off of her skin. Reyna pulled out of Ethan's hold, smiled brightly at Jason before wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Jason!" She cried out gleefully, pressing her face into his neck. He could smell the alcohol on her breath as his arm instinctively wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from Ethan, consciously or not. "Are you here to dance with me?" She asked, batting her pretty onyx eyes at him.

"What the hell, Grace?" Ethan demanded. Jason gave the older boy a glowering glare. Ethan shrugged his shoulders and backed off, knowing when he couldn't win a fight.

"Bye Ethan!" Reyna called out with a little girlish giggle. Jason frowned at her, took her hand and pulled her out of the crowd. "Hey! I wasn't done dancing!" She shouted as he dragged her through the large house of drunken teenagers. Jason pushed pass Dakota whose eyebrow arched at the sight. Jason knew Dakota and Gwen must have convinced Reyna to the party somehow. But right now, he was more focused on getting his tipsy best friend away from the horny guys. He pulled the screen door open, gently shoving the unsteady girl out into the cool air. Reyna turned around quickly crossing her arms and unconsciously pushing her cleavage up. "I was having fun." She pouted as a single strap of her tank top slipped off.

_You have a girlfriend. You have a girlfriend. This is your best friend. _Jason reminded himself, looking away from the provocative sight she unknowingly created. _Who grew up really hot. _A voice which sounded like Dakota whispered in his mind. It's been three years since Jason seen Reyna in the flesh. She has grown up from the lanky fourteen year old he remembered to this very attractive seventeen year old. Paired with her lace tank top was a pair of skin tight jeans, accenting her tone mile-long legs. Her dark hair was ruffled in what Bobby would call 'sex hair'.

"Put this on." Jason ordered, pulled off his hoodie and held it out to the intoxicated girl. Reyna frowned at the jacket before sighing and slipping it on. "This isn't like you. How much did you drink?"

"Hmm…" She hummed, putting her fingers on her chin like a little kid as she smiled at him. She hiccupped suddenly and then giggled. Clearly, Reyna was a happy drunk. Jason shook his head as she turned around and walked into the backyard. She swayed but kept her balance enough before spinning around rapidly. "Enough to feel happy?"

"You're sad?" The grin on her beautiful flushed face changed into a long thoughtful expression. For a fraction of a second, Jason thought he had his serious Reyna back. "I'm back." Reyna kneeled forward, erupting into a fit of giggles as she hugged her stomach. She leaned against the hard bark of the tree, trying to stay standing up. It was a full ridiculous laugh.

"God, when did the world revolve around you, Jason Grace?" Reyna asked as she slid down the tree, sitting in the wet grass, still smiling to herself. Jason frowned at her smile as he sat down beside her. They both glanced at the house where the party was still happening. "I don't **need **you to be happy." Her words were sharp but softened when her hands slipped around Jason's arm, hugging it to her side and rested her temple against his shoulder. "But it's nice to have you back." Jason leaned his cheek against her head, settling into the comfortable hold. He missed Reyna, truly. Over the three years, they tried everything to stay in contact, texts, phone calls and trading presents for holidays. Jason thought coming home they could pick up where they left off. "I don't have you though."

It was the bitterness in her voice that caught Jason off guard. "What do you mean, Reyna?"

Reyna gave him a hard look, squinting at him like she was trying to figure something out. Jason wondered what she saw. "_She _did something to you, spun this spell over you and you don't even notice." Reyna took a deep breath. The bright flush on her skin receded from her tan skin. She was slowly sobering up. "You're going to leave again."

Jason sighed, reaching over with his left hand and squeezed her hands. "You still haven't forgave me for leaving yet?"

"I have." She answered quickly in soft tone. "I've forgave you a long time ago. I just couldn't say it. The great Reyna can't appear weak and all."

"Reyna, you are never weak." Reyna let out a bitter laugh followed by a sarcastic smile.

"Nope, not weak. Just drunk." The girl stood up; surprisingly steady on her feet as she lifted her head, looking at the night sky with a wistful expression. Jason studied her, not sure what was going through her mind. He always thought he could read her but this girl in front of him was someone completely different. It worried him.

"I'm not going to leave." _I'm not going to leave you. _Jason promised himself as he stood up. Three years apart have really changed the two teens in different ways. He noticed Reyna looking at him with a longing expression.

"Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it." She whispered softly before walking away.


End file.
